The purpose of this invention is to provide the painter and operator using the plural component proportioner with built-in automated gun flushing capability. The gun flush box of the instant invention is controlled by Graco""s PRECISIONMIX(copyright) II controller to automatically flush one or two manual guns into a closed waste container. During an automated color change, it automatically flushes the gun and loads the next paint color.
The advantage of using a gun flush box over a conventional flushing methods includes the reduced solvent usage, reduced VOC (volatile organic compounds) emissions and improved operator safety during flushing. The controller flushes the exact amount of solvent required to clean the system and reduces VOCs by preventing solvent from being atomized during the flush cycle. Traditional flushing procedures expose the operator to atomized solvents and accidental gun discharge. The flush box contains the solvent and prevents accidental gun triggering with safety interlocks. Interlocks will only allow atomizing air to the gun when the gun is out of the gun flush box and the door to the box is closed. If a switch fails or if system air is shut off, the atomizing air will be shut off to the gun.